1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid actuated piston-type cylinder assembly.
More particularly, this invention relates to a compact fluid actuated cylinder assembly having a cylinder barrel fitted with an axially reciprocable piston including means for controlling operation of the piston.
This invention is also directed to a structure which allows for a fluid actuator cylinder assembly which is simple to assemble or disassemble and which results in a compact and economical cylinder assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heads of work cylinders have in the past been assembled by many well-known means. To some extent the form of this means depends upon the cylinder size and pressures to which it will be subjected. The invention herein will be described as used for both large and small sized cylinders for operation at various pressures. Cylinder heads in the past have, for example, been made with tie rod connections extending the entire length of the cylinder body which connect the heads to one another so that the tie-rods are under tension. The cylinder ends are secured by bolts, screws, flanges etc. such that all of these require manipulation and special tools for assembly and disassembly. All of these are, as a general rule, larger than the cylinder body diameter. Examples of other prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,710 and 4,167,134.
Another problem which besets manufacturers of hydraulic cylinders are that those which use heads screwed in place experience problems in alignment of the fluid ports in the heads with the cylindrical body so as to make the connection into fluid lines not a simple matter, as, for example, with both connections on the same side of the work cylinder.